In today's world, many companies rely on software applications to conduct their business. Software applications deal with various aspects of companies' businesses, which can include service/product procurement, finances, product development, human resources, customer service, management, and many other aspects. Software applications typically generate user interfaces that help users of such applications perform various functions and/or tasks. The user interfaces can be pre-configured and activated at design time and adopted during runtime of a software application. The information displayed on a user interface can be dependent upon data that the software application accesses.
However, conventional systems do not allow for customization of user interfaces based on various industry-specific or other type of requirements as well as various user-specific requirements and/or content. Customization of user interfaces can allow for an improved user experience as well as standardize the way the information can be presented to a user when the user uses a software application at runtime.